Module cages, for various modules, are many and varied. To improve port density in network communication equipment, optical modules are often stacked two or more rows high. This limits the height of the heatsink for the bottom row of modules, and with that physical limitation comes a similar limitation in how much heat can be dissipated by the heatsink. A need exists to increase the power level of the module. One problem that occurs is how to improve heatsink performance in the same volume of space as existing designs for module cages.